This is a Phase 1 study of imiquimod, a new immunomodulator that has demonstrated antiviral activity. The primary objective is to assess the safety and tolerance of imiquimod administered over an 8 week period to ambulatory outpatients with chronic hepatitis C and histologic proven chronic active hepatitis with or without cirrhosis. A secondary objective is to obtain data on interferon and other cytokine induction, along with pharmacokinetic data on imiquimod.